


Twas the night before christmas

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a little christmas thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the night before christmas

A muffled groan filled the room as strong fingers slid through soft hair, pausing to slip finger tips down, caressing the mouth that was full of hard flesh. Eyes closed, Shirou breathed deeply through his nose as he pulled back, allowing the tip of Yonekuni’s cock to rest on his tongue. Nibbling gently with his teeth, Shirou barely heard the hiss of pleasure from the blond before a sharp tug on his head caused Shirou to look up.

Blue eyes looked down at the male at his feet. The sight of the wolf’s hands tied behind his back and mouth full of his cock, Yonekuni gave a silent groan as Shirou gave Yonekuni another nip before pulling away, watching as a tongue slid out to lick at lips, catching the slight traces of pre-cum hanging off his lips. Breathing deeply, Yonekuni pulled Shirou to his feet, licking at his lover’s lips. Ignoring the slight taste of his cum, the blond focused on the pure taste of Shirou. Sliding his arms around his lover, Yonekuni pulled Shirou closer, rubbing his flesh against Shirou’s.

Nuzzling into Shirou’s neck, Yonekuni hid the grin as Shirou cried out as deft fingers teased Shirou’s ass, finger tips dipping in, before pulling away. Pulling his arms away and turning his lover around, Yonekuni pushed Shirou to the bed, raising the wolf’s ass in the air. The delicious sight of his lover’s ass before him, the blond gave Shirou’s ass a quick slap, enjoying the low cry.

“This happens to be one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten,” Yonekuni’s deep voice filled the room, fingering the ribbons that held Shirou’s hands together behind his back.

“Tying your self up,” a rough chuckle was Shirou’s only warning before Yonekuni slapped his ass again. “You must of had help.” Yonekuni paused, eyes narrowing at what he said. A familiar emotion reared up and he curled his upper lip in displeasure. Bending over Shirou’s back, the blond nudged the back of Shirou’s neck, inhaling the scent that the wolf gave off. Lips nibbled just above the base of his neck, Yonekuni growled.

“So, who helped you? Was it that damn middle weight?”

Shocked eyes widened. Struggling to look over his shoulder, Shirou shivered. The possessiveness in blue eyes shook him to the core. Flushing, Shirou bit his lip as Yonekuni’s hand slipped underneath to squeeze his stiff flesh. Licking his lips, the wolf shook his head.

“Hmmm? No? Not Oushou? Then who?” the thought of anyone seeing what was his caused Yonekuni’s blood to boil. Never had he been like this. Never had he felt the jealousy that rocked his body as he did today. Keen ears caught the whisper of his brother-in-law.

Yonekuni frowned. He didn’t like anyone; male or female to see his lover the way he sees him. But knowing that the lightweight possessed no threat to what was his, Yonekuni silently forgave Shirou, but decided to punish him in the way only he could.

Giving Shirou’s cock a caress, Yonekuni pulled away. Taking a seat on the bed, Yonekuni looked into Shirou’s eyes, before pulling the wolf down onto him, enjoying the weight of Shirou on his body. As Shirou righted himself up, Yonekuni lost himself in his thoughts from the past couple of hours.

It was only October, but Yonekuni shuddered as the cool air seeped through his jacket and to his skin. His classes for the day had finished, but his mood was soured. Instead of seeing his lover at school, hoping for a lunchtime tryst, Yonekuni ended up spending lunch alone. Having tried Shirou’s cell phone and failed to get through, the day that was supposed to be a great day had turned out to be terrible.

Never been one to really celebrate his birthday, only really to remind Kunimasa that he was just a little older than the jaguar, the blond was hoping to spend the rest of the day with his wolf. Hoping to curl up with the male and get warm, then to get their blood racing with other activities.

Sighing and making his way home, Yonekuni jerked at the lock, cursing when his key got stuck. Finally getting his key free, he closed the door behind him, locking the front door before removing his shoes and jacket. As he walked into his and Shirou’s room, the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

There, on the bed, kneed his missing lover. Naked with his hands tied behind him and his flesh that began to harden at the sight of the shocked blond.

A shy smile graced Shirou’s face, followed by a light flush on his cheeks. Swallowing down his nervousness, Shirou rose up, offering his body to the blond.

“H-happy birthday, Yonekuni” came the greeting from the wolf, watching as the blond began to remove his clothes. Unconsciously licking his lips, Shirou’s eyed Yonekuni’s body. From his lips down to one of the sources of pleasure that he received.

The sound of Shirou’s cry pulled Yonekuni from his thoughts as the wolf rubbed against Yonekuni’s stomach, leaving a light trail of pre-cum across Yonekuni’s skin. Stealing a kiss from his lover, Yonekuni nibbled on Shirou’s lips, distracting the male from his wondering hands.

Eyes widening, Shirou pulled back from the kiss as a cry escaped him, arching his back as Yonekuni slid into Shirou’s body. Low cries of Yonekuni’s name, Shirou began to move. Dropping his head on Yonekuni’s shoulder, the heavyweight moved the way he knew that his lover would love. His heart swelled with love for Yonekuni and Shirou wanted to show the blond how much he cared for him.

“Yonekuni” a whisper from Shirou’s lips, nuzzling his nose near Yonekuni as his lover pulled him closer, pushing himself deeper into Shirou’s body.

Gasps and cries filled the room as the two rocked together, as if they where the only ones in the world. Quickly untying Shirou’s hands, Yonekuni pushed his lover down, covering the wolf’s body with his own as they both neared their end.

Slowly, as their breathing calmed down, Yonekuni reflected on the day that had originally been horrible. He knew he’d have to match Shirou for his birthday, to show his lover the way he showed him. To show the wolf that he was his and his alone


End file.
